


a night before Christmas Hogwarts edition

by firestarter3d



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Night Before Christmas - Clement Clarke Moore
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 18:09:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16917771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firestarter3d/pseuds/firestarter3d





	a night before Christmas Hogwarts edition

it was the night before Christmas, and all the through the school not a creature was stirring not even a ghost, the stockings were hung by the chimney with care in hopes the house elves soon would be there, the students were nestled all snug in their beds, as visions of brooms danced in their heads, and mcgonagall in her kerchief and Dumbledore in his cap had just settled their brains for a long winters nap, when out on the lawn there arose such a clatter harry sprang from his bed to see what was a matter, away to the window he flew like a flash, tore open the shutters, the moon breast of the new fallen snow gave the luster of midday to objects below when what to his wandering eyes should appear but a miniature sleigh with eight tiny hippogriffs, with a little old driver so lively and quick he new in a moment it must be saint.nick, more rapid than owls his coursers they came and he whistled and shouted and called them by name, now potter, now malfoy, now lovegood and longbottom, on granger, on weasley, on diggory and chang, now dash away,dash away, dash away all as dry leaves that before the wild hurricane fly when they met with an obstacle mount with the sky, so up to the schools roof the coursers they flew, with a sleigh full of toys and st.nicholas too and then in a twinkling, he heard the prancing and pawing of each little claw,as he drew in his head and was turning around down the chimney st.nicholas came with a bound, he was dressed all in fur from his head to his foot and his cloths were all tarnished with ashes and soot, a bundle of toys he had flung on his back and he looked like peddler just opening his pack, his eyes-how they twinkled! his dimples-how merry!, his cheeks were like roses and his nose like a cherry, his drawl little mouth drawn up in a bow and the beard on his chin was white as Dumbledore's, the stump of his pipe held tight in his teeth and the smoke it encircled his head like a wreath, he had a broad face and a little round belly that shook when he laughed like a bowl, he was chubby and plump a right jolly old wizard and harry laughed when he saw him in spite of himself, a wink of his eye and a twist of his head soon let harry know he had nothing to dread. he spoke not a word but went straight to work and filled all the stockings then turned with a jerk and laying his finger aside his nose and giving a nod up the chimney he rose, to his team gave a whistle and away they flew like the down of thistle but i heard Dumbledore voice exclaim, as he drove out sight. merry Christmas to all and to all a good night.


End file.
